


RWBY OC Trailer - Aqua - Faranae Araganos

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Faranae AraganosColour: AquaSemblance: Can generate adrenaline out of auraWeapon: Ice Skates; Prosthetic FeetTeam: FLTY
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Aqua - Faranae Araganos

* * *

The wind screamed in her ears as Faranae stumbled over the small hill, only barely catching herself before she fell down the slope. The pristine white of the snow was stained red as she left behind ichor with every step. The extreme searing pain that had filled her lower legs was beginning to ebb away, replaced by a blinding numbness that filled her feet.  
  
The Ursa that was chasing her came over the crest of the knoll, roaring as she made it off of the hill, limping her way towards the wall in the distance. She would welcome the heating grid of Mantle. Thankfully the blood flowing out of her legs had all but stopped as the wounds began to freeze, however, frostbite would take hold soon, and she knew that that would be a long, slow death. She sped up, the pain all but disappearing as she attempted to sprint through the falling sleet, the blizzard clearing more and more as she got closer to the beautiful heat of Mantle.  
  
A sudden shot rang out, before she heard the cry of rage and agony from the large Grimm behind. She waved her hands frantically and the gates opened, soldiers running forward to get to her. As they got to her, she finally felt the numbness slowly spreading up through her and she fell, blacking out before landing on the soft snow.

* * *

A slow rhythmic beating filled the room as Faranae awoke, before looking frantically around, taking in the scene the was lain out before her. She was lying in a hospital bed, and she looked outside to see the spires of Atlas glowing in the distance. She shook her head before swinging her legs off the side of the bed stepping down before falling straight to the floor. She cried out with excruciating pain as her feet touched the floor and she fell. Or more specifically, when where her feet should be touched the floor. One of atleasian nurses rushed in, checking on her.  
”Oh Oum dearie, are you okay?” She asked, genuine concern filling her voice.  
”I-I’m fine. What happened to me?” Faranae asked, the shock of everything finally weighing down on her as she looked down at the empty spaces halfway down her shins. She started crying.  
”You were attacked by a Grimm. It, well, it took both of your feet. I’m very sorry miss...” The nurse said, a questioning tone in her voice as she waited for her last name.  
”Araganos. Faranae Araganos.” She said, waiting for the eventual realisation.  
“Wait, you’re that figure-skater, aren’t you?” The nurse asked, a gleam of appreciation in her eyes.  
”Well, yes. But it looks like I won’t be doing that again any time soon.” She replied, looking sorrowfully down again. With the help of the nurse she climbed back up onto the bed.  
”I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Atlas has very advanced prosthetics tech, so you may well be able to find some way to continue.” The nurse stated. Faranae looked at her, thoughts running through her own head.  
”How can I talk to someone about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Faranae Araganos  
> Colour: Aqua  
> Semblance: Can generate adrenaline out of aura  
> Weapon: Ice Skates; Prosthetic Feet  
> Team: FLTY


End file.
